


A stitch on my heart

by plumblossomed



Series: SasuSaku Month 2019 [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku Month 2019, Wedding things, yes this is late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Day 23: something borrowedSasuke and Sakura borrow Fugaku and Mikoto’s wedding clothing for their own ceremony.But Sasuke made sure to give his wife a new ring.





	A stitch on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> didn’t wanna mention any specific article of clothing bc 1. Too lazy to research 2. Narutoverse was changing a lot after the war so who knows what they really wore. In boruto they’ll prob wear sneakers or something smh  
Lmfao actually if you watch say yes to the dress im hearing all the consultants voices saying “she wants the pnina! Get her the pnina!” those short and see through dresses wouldn’t be my first choice, but sakura could wear anything and i’d support her  
Also i meant to post this way long ago, like july 23rd so happy birthday sasuke!! It passed and it was actually my birthday the 24th but we celebrate all of leo season

When Sasuke was ready to propose, he made sure he had the perfect ring for Sakura: a platinum band, fit perfectly to her finger, set with a dazzling ruby. Marriage was an important step for him; he knew Sakura would always be by his side, but it was the official start of a new family. The Uchiha clan was going to be doubled with the inclusion of Sakura. 

Sasuke was raised quite traditionally, and despite Sakura’s claims that they didn’t need a ceremony, he wanted to have one anyway. The formality made it feel more real; the rituals helped ground him. He could hardly believe he was lucky enough to marry Sakura, and he needed something to hold on to. Besides, she would look particularly beautiful in her wedding outfit. There was no reason  _ not  _ to have the ceremony.

Sakura ran her hand over the smooth garment, admiring the way the Uchiha crest stood out proudly against the dark fabric. It was something she had seen on Sasuke’s back when chasing after him for so many years, her girlhood dreams of wearing the same symbol were coming true. The weight of the Uchiha name and crest was not lost on her. Sakura smiled weakly, “I’m sorry Mikoto-san, I’m going to have to borrow this for a while.” 

Sasuke shook his head in frustration, “Sakura. You are an Uchiha. You might be borrowing the outfit, but the name, the legacy, the values, the clan, you are part of it all and it belongs to you too.” The Uchihas were proud people who loved fiercely—Sakura fit right in. Sakura blushed. She was perfectly satisfied with having grown up a Haruno, but she was excited to go through the rest of life with a forever partner and a new clan name. 

He admitted it felt a bit strange to wear his father’s old clothes, but the fan resting on his back gave him that sense of ownership over the clan. The Uchihas were always all about family and love, things to be shared, not kept hidden. 

Sakura thought that besides the clothing, she could borrow a few things out of Mikoto’s book. From Sasuke’s stories, she learned what a strong, graceful, loving mother and wife she had been. She would’ve gotten along well with her, that was a fact. Sasuke insisted Fugaku would probably have ended up having a soft spot for Sakura. As the former baby of the clan, he knew what it looked like when Uchihas had a soft spot.

When Sakura became pregnant, it was the first time someone besides Sasuke had sewn the Uchiha fan in a long time. As he watched his wife thread the needle through an impossibly small onesie, ruby ring glinting in the light, Sasuke thought the entire clan would have had a terrible weakness for his future child. The current clan was certainly going to be no match for a new baby. 

**Author's Note:**

> yas we love sasuke retsuden yes we do! And did someone say ss month?? Thank you to everyone who has read my entries for this month i had fun!! Please look forward to future works :*


End file.
